1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test tool and method for an airspeed indicator to of an aircraft, and more particularly, to a test tool and method for an airspeed indicator of an aircraft that may be connected to a pitot tube of the aircraft to easily test the airspeed indicator of the aircraft using the air pressure of the aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most important instruments for a navigation of an aircraft is an airspeed indicator to provide a pilot with airspeed information of the aircraft.
Generally, airspeed of the aircraft may be calculated using a scheme different from a vehicle velocity calculation scheme. Initially, a velocity of a vehicle is calculated by dividing a travel distance by a time, whereas the airspeed of the aircraft is calculated by including the effect of wind. Accordingly, the airspeed of the aircraft may be indicated using pressure that is input into a pitot tube of the aircraft.
The pitot tube denotes an instrument to measure the airspeed of the aircraft and thus may measure a difference between a total pressure of fluid flow and a static pressure of fluid flow, and calculate a velocity of fluid based on the measured difference Even when the aircraft barely moves in relation to the surface of the earth, the natural wind may flow into an inlet of the pitot tube. A velocity corresponding to the pressure of the in-flowed air of the natural wind may be indicated on the airspeed indicator of the aircraft.
Generally, only during an aircraft manufacturing process and periodical testing may a test be performed for the airspeed indicator. This is due to an existing test tool being very expensive and —being complex in its operation. In addition, only a skilled person having completed courses of an airspeed test education may operate the test tool. Accordingly, the airspeed indicator may not be tested at all desired times.
Since the airspeed indicator may not be tested at all desired times, a malfunction of the airspeed indicator may not be identified at an early stage and damage to the airspeed indicator may go undetected, which may result in compromising a safe flight of the aircraft.